


Staying Close

by afteriwake



Series: Geek To Geek [5]
Category: CSI: NY, Criminal Minds
Genre: Caretaker Prentiss, Comfort, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Don Flack/Emily Prentiss, F/M, Hospitals, Injured Flack, Long-Distance Relationship, Major Character Injury, Moving, Relationship Discussions, relationship changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Prentiss goes to Flack's hospital room and they talk for a bit, with Prentiss telling him she's made a major decision.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And I apologize that there's no lead up to the ship, but I seem to have lost most of the fic in the series. But this one was written for the 600 word FBI challenge at **xoverland**.

Prentiss entered the hospital room quietly. The nurses and doctors hadn’t wanted her to come in, but Garcia convinced them, and even Mac Taylor stepped in to help. She was grateful because the overwhelming need to see him had set in the minute their plane landed in New York. But he looked like he was sleeping, so she went to his bed and pulled up a chair. It made a noise as it moved and she saw his eyes flicker open. “Hey,” he said, a small grin on his face. There were bandages on it, probably from glass cutting his face, and she wanted to kiss every one and make it better if she could.

“Hey,” she said, putting a smile on her own face.

“Just for the record, Em, I’m not paralyzed. Spine’s bruised really bad, but nothing got severed.”

Relief washed over her. “Good. That’s good news.”

“Yeah. Means a shitload of physical therapy, though. I _hate_ physical therapy.”

She chuckled slightly and reached over to gently touch his face. “At least you won’t have to endure it alone.”

“Yeah, Danny and Hawkes said they’d take me to and from.”

“That isn’t what I meant, Don.”

He looked at her intently. “What do you mean, exactly?”

“Remember I told you I was looking into transferring?”

“Yeah…”

“A job opened up in the Manhattan field office. They want to have a profiler around to help them and to loan out to the NYPD if they need to. I took it.”

Flack’s trademark grin formed on his face slowly. And then he winced. “Damn, that hurt.”

Prentiss shook her head, a smile on her face and her eyes watering slightly. “Then you shouldn’t do that.”

“So you’re moving here? Really?”

She nodded. “Yeah. I mean, Hotch is going to deal with the transfer process while I’m here with you, and I still have to go home and pack up my entire apartment and find someplace here, but I’m here for a while before I have to do all that.”

“You can move in with me.” Her eyes widened slightly at that. “Before you get your place, I mean. I know it’s too soon for that.”

Another wave of relief poured over her. “Good. That statement kind of scared me.”

“I bet.” He shut his eyes for a moment. “What I wouldn’t give to have you climb in here next to me.”

“I’d probably just hurt you more,” she said with a slight smirk. “And you’d get pissed.”

“Nah, if you’re the one who hurt me I wouldn’t get pissed.”

“I won’t hurt you,” she said quietly, moving her hand off his face and grabbing his hand, grasping it tightly.

“I know,” he said, nodding his head just a little. He winced again. “Damn, I’m sore all over.”

“Do you need me to get a nurse or something?”

“You stay here. That’s what I need right now.”

She nodded. “I can do that. I can stay as long as they’ll let me.”

“Good,” he said, shutting his eyes again. “I think I’m gonna fall asleep on you here.”

“That’s okay. You need rest anyway.”

“You’ll be here when I wake up?”

“Unless I get kicked out, yeah,” she said, squeezing his hand. He squeezed back and she relaxed a bit. He was alive, he wasn’t paralyzed, and he was okay with her moving up there permanently. And he wanted her around. He wasn’t pushing her away. He might later if he got angry about what had happened, but for now, he wanted her close, and she would stay close to him.


End file.
